La Muñeca
by momochanx6
Summary: Bueno ya había subido esta historia solo que había un pequeños detalles que tuve que cambiar, en fin, para mas detalles lean y si quieren (quieran por favor) dejen review, espero que les guste, REVOLUCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

La Muñeca

**PoV Shindou**

Cuando yo era pequeño había una muñeca que era de mi madre, y aunque suene raro o incluso gay me gustaba la muñeca, pero…

Porque a un niño le gusta una muñeca? deberían gustarme otras cosas..

Pues yo tampoco lo sé, cuando tenía cinco años no lo entendía y ahora que tengo diez tampoco lo entiendo

A estas alturas de mi edad, ya soy un joven , respetado y admirado por mis compañeros, cómo reaccionarían si saben que tengo una muñeca en mi cuarto? Pues la verdad supongo que se burlarían y me dirían gay

Pero aun sabiendo eso sigo adorando a esa muñeca , hay algo en ella que me cautiva y me hipnotiza

Serán sus ojos celestes tal vez…

Su cabello rosado, tan sedoso y suave…

Su porcelana tan suave al tacto… aunque es fría

No lo sé , me encanta todo de la muñeca desde su pequeña piara de color piel , hasta sus pequeños zapatos color negro con rosas de adorno…

La muñeca es hermosa aunque sea una pieza de porcelana, hay veces en que me paso horas admirando su belleza…

**Fin PoV Shindou**

Un joven de de largos cabellos ondulados color café caminaba distraído por las calles de inazuma, se dirigía hacia su casa después de un duro día de clases

Vaya que día – dijo el joven de nombre Shindou Takuto, mientras caminaba a paso lento

Así de un momento a otro vio a una linda chica de cabellos rosados al otro lado de la acera, por un momento vio a su muñeca de porcelana pero en carne y hueso, solo le faltaba ver los ojos de esa belleza hecha realidad…

Pero el problema es que esta chica estaba con la vista gacha mirando el pavimento como si fuera lo más interesante…

Shindou caminaba mirando disimuladamente a la chica que se acercaba a la pista, pero vio que la chica ni siquiera miraba el semáforo y este (el semáforo) cambio repentinamente y para colmo venia un taxi a toda velocidad manejado por un ornitorrinco con sombrero (?)

Bueno dejando de lado al ornitorrinco… el taxi iba a atropellar a la chica , así que

Yo que haría?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno ya se…. Quieren matarme pero como no saben donde vivo no podrán JAJAJAJA (?) en fin quiero seguir esta historia que esta abandonada desde hace mucho pero ya se como continuarla solo que para que no se confundan tuve que cambiar detallitos como se habran dado cuenta

En fin….

Les gusto?

Debo seguir? Si es asi ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo, prometo por el takuran que con solo un review pongo la conti mañana mismo

Y bueno que tal la aparición de perri? XD

Espero les guste n.n


	2. Un gusto conocerte

P.D: este es un fic del takuran es decir takutoxranmaru si no les gusta pues para que leen XD, solo les pido que no pongan comentarios como que es un asco o algo así, este fic es yaoi si no te gusta ha millones de esos fics en fanfiction donde puedes meter tu OC y liarlo con algún personaje de la serie así que hazlo ok?

Revolucion Raimon - vivan las nuevas ideas

Sin mas disfruten el fic…..

6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un gusto conocerte

Despues de unos segundos corrí hacia la mujer de cabellos rosados a toda velocidad no podía dejar que ese taxi la lastimara, me lance hacia ella protegiendo su cabeza con mi abdomen y ambos caímos a la vereda donde antes se encontraba la chica, el taxi siguió como loco aunque me pareció muy raro el ornitorrinco

Sin más mire a la mujer que tenia entre mis brazos , al verla de cerca pude ver que era mucho mayor que yo, llevaba el pelo suelto , y tenía las mejillas rojas y al parecer se había desmayado toque su mejilla y sentí un inmenso calor provenir de esta , volví a tocar la mejilla de la mujer y luego su frente con una mano y con la otra la mía, fue cuando me di cuenta de que la mujer ardía en una terrible fiebre, no la conocía por lo que no sabía a dónde llevarla así que algo de temor de que alguien mal pensara la situación busque entre su bolso y busque y encontré un documento en el cual se veía el nombre de la mujer

Saraheko Kirino – leí en voz leve, pude leer que estaba divorciada y tenía 38 años, mire nuevamente a la mujer , la había acomodado en mis rodillas para que pudiera estar mas cómoda, sin perder más tiempo busque la dirección de su domicilio, al encontrarla guarde sus cosas, para mi suerte o tal vez desgracia no había ni un alma por esa calle por lo que con resignación tuve que cargarla hasta una parada de carros, pero nuevamente la suerte me mandaba a freír espárragos porque tampoco había ni un auto, fue entonces que pensando un buen rato decidí llamar a mi casa, pero tampoco contestaba nadie - acaso es mi día de mala suerte?- Me pregunte mentalmente mirando a la mujer que se encontraba ahora apoyada en mi hombro

Creo que no me queda otra salida…- suspire fuertemente y con toda la fuerza que pude comencé a caminar hacia la dirección, que se encontraba como a unas cinco cuadras de donde estaba

Después de un largo trayecto en el que no solo mi espalda sino todo mi cuerpo sufrió como nunca pero al fin había llegado a la casa de la mujer

La senté al lado de puerta y nuevamente busque entre sus cosas, busque las llaves y para mi suerte las encontré rápidamente y después de unos minutos intentando abrir con una y con otra al fin una llave abrió la puerta de la casa, entre rápidamente para dar un vistazo al lugar, y fue que al dar unas cuantas vueltas al lugar que pude encontrar la sala, sin más haciendo nuevamente un inmenso esfuerzo cargo a la mujer y la recostó delicadamente en el sofá más grande del lugar, y para que descansara mejor puso una almohada en su cabeza, así con mucho esfuerzo se sentó en uno de los sillones para poder descansar un rato , definitivamente su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos después de haber cargado a la bella mujer a caballito desde tantas cuadras atrás, se relajo un rato y suspiro, ahora no tenía idea de que hacer si irse y hacer como si eso nunca hubiera pasado o quedarse a esperar a la familia para saber que la mujer se quedaba en buenas manos, en ese mismo momento recordó un detalle chiquito, chiquito, pero que era muy importante, la mujer tenía fiebre ¡!

Como podía habérseme olvidado?, así sin más corrí por toda la casa buscando la cocina que para mi suerte (que comenzaba a sonreírme) esta estaba cerca de la sala, donde rápidamente agarre un pequeño mantel que se encontraba por ahí y lo humedecí, corriendo nuevamente a la sala para ponérselo a la mujer, luego buscando por la misma sala halle una especie de frazada de polar que aunque ligera parecía bastante caliente, le tape para que no se enfriara y nuevamente me recosté en el sofá más cercano, estaba realmente cansado nuevamente comencé a pensar en que hacer , de pensar y pensar de un momento a otro sin saber cómo me quedo dormido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llegue – se escucho la voz de alguien anunciando su llegada y cerrando la puerta principal – oka-san ya estás aquí?

El chico al no recibir respuesta fue primero a la alcoba de su madre, pero esta no se encontraba ahí por lo que decidió buscar por la casa a ver si su madre había llegado, hasta que su búsqueda lo llevo a la sala de su casa

Oka-san? – pregunto sin recibir respuesta, pero por si las dudas prendió la luz de la sala – oka….san?

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, pues a pesar de que su madre se hallaba pacíficamente durmiendo, un perfecto desconocido estaba dormido en un sofá cercano

Pero… que? - se acerco lenta y sutilmente al extraño como si fuese un felino mirando a su presa – quien es este? – susurro mientras con su dedo índice tocaba uno de los cabellos ondeados del extraño

Mmm….- ahora miraba al muchacho dormido con curiosidad, que haría el ahí en su casa? Sin darle muchas vueltas al problemas desvió su vista a su madre la observo preocupado, ya que esta mañana ella se había ido al trabajo con una fiebre terrible, lo cual lo tenía preocupado, así que por eso había venido de la casa de su padre a pesar de que esa semana le tocase ir con él, comprobó la temperatura de su madre con el mismo método de Shindou, y se alivio al sentir que la fiebre ya se había esfumado , ahora volvía a poner su atención en el extraño que se hallaba según el profundamente dormido en uno de los sofás de su casa, ahora ponía en marcha a su cerebro para buscar una buena forma de saber que hacia aquí – mmm…. Supongo que si está dormido no habrá problema

Sin decir más fue al otro extremo de la sala donde estaba el maletín del extraño, y hecho un vistazo nuevamente al chico para asegurarse de que seguía profundamente dormido, así abrió rápidamente la mochila buscando cualquier cosa que le revelara la identidad del intruso en su casa, cogió el primer libro que encontró y busco el nombre del dueño entre las hojas

Shindou Takuto… -leyó, con aun curiosidad picándole, hecho una ojeada a todo el cuaderno, este era extremadamente ordenado con una letra y ortografía perfecta, lo cual le sorprendió puesto que eran de la misma edad y el al comparar mentalmente sus cuadernos solo pudo suspirar con resignación, el era un caso perdido en comparación…

Pero dejando de lado eso… guardo el cuaderno donde lo encontró, y se sentó en el único sofá que quedaba desocupado, Kirino sinceramente ahora no sabía que pensar del tal Shindou….

Por una parte este no parecía peligroso y por otra quien sabe como abría entrado a su casa, aunque pensándolo bien la pregunta era con que intensiones había entrado a esta, después de unos minutos de comerse así mismo pensando en posibilidades como que fuera el hijo de algún compañero de trabajo de su madre que la había traído, pero donde estaba el compañero? , después pensó en la posibilidad de que su madre se había vuelto niñera, pero…. No esa era una idea muy absurda…, varias preguntas y pocas respuestas, una de las situaciones más molestas para él, se dio una leve palmada en cabeza como diciéndose así mismo que con solo pensarlo no encontraría respuestas, cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba ya algo hastiado por la situación en la que se encontraba, a solo segundos de cerrar los ojos volvió a abrirlos para mirar nuevamente primero a su madre y luego al peli café, se paró de manera algo perezosa del sofá donde se había sentado y camino enfrente del extraño

No me has dicho nada aun, pero ya me estás haciendo enfadar – comento mas para él, que para el otro chico, se puso en cuchillas y observo al chico que dormía pacíficamente, primero lo movió levemente del hombro , pero parecía no haber resultados, así que volvió a hacer lo mismo solo que con más fuerza, pero el resultado fue el mismo – tal vez si lo llamo por su nombre…- pensó – Shindou…- aun nada – despierta…- por naturaleza él no era una persona muy paciente, sin soportarlo más – lo movió de manera un poco brusca mientras le decía que despierte

Ehhh? - al fin Shindou abrió los ojos después de una larga y para algunos molesta siesta, parpadeo un poco para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz del lugar y al tener una buena visión pudo ver unos ojos color celeste, y turquesa bastante peculiares aunque no por eso dejaban de ser hermosos, se quedo mirando hipnotizado los ojos que se encontraban bastante cerca con lo que él podía apreciarlos mejor

Fue entonces que Ranmaru se alejo un poco del desconocido que lo miraba de manera extraña como si lo estuviese examinando, se sentó en medio de la sala donde había una especie de alfombra – al fin despiertas…

Por ahora la mente de Shindou comenzaba a analizar la situación, la cual no era muy favorable para el por que lo habían descubierto, como había podido quedarse dormido? A penas acomodo y atendió a la señora debió salir del lugar como alma que persigue el diablo, pero no tenía que quedarse a pensar y luego dormirse…, en su rostro se formo una mueca molestia y arrepentimiento – esto…

Puedes explicarme porque estas en mi casa? Eres conocido de mi madre tal vez? – pregunto rápidamente el peli rosa

Veras….- comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la situación el chico que tenia frente a él era igual a la muñeca que lo dejaba embobado más de una vez por ser una bella pieza de porcelana, pero ver el mismo tipo de belleza en carne y hueso mirándote como si fueras lo más interesante del mundo, hacia que todo en él, se tensara

Hijo…- la mujer al fin despertó, así desvelando a Shindou unos ojos no precisamente celestes ni turquesa como los de su hijo sino unos ojos verdes – no deberías estar en casa de tu padre?

Te fuiste al trabajo con fiebre… crees que no me preocuparía? – con un tono de "obvio" en la voz

Pues pensé que no lo harías, por que hoy pasaban el partido de finales del Holy Road y como tu padre te invito a verlo en su plasma….- la mujer se sentó correctamente en el mueble

Madre tu salud es más importante que cualquier partido del Holy Road…- respondió con una leve sonrisa – por cierto quien es tu amigo? – mirando nuevamente a Shindou

El….? – puso su mano en su mentón haciendo saber a su hijo y a Shindou que estaba pensando - pues veras hijo…. El me trajo a casa – contesto rápidamente con una sonrisa dirigida a ambos chicos

Cuando la traje usted estaba inconsciente como sabe que fui yo? – pregunto Shindou

Mientras me traías a casa desperté en tu espalda durante unos momento hasta que la fiebre volvió a hacerme dormir, lamento las molestias que te pude haber causado, sobre todo a tu espalda – volvió a sonreír de forma encantadora – muchas gracias de verdad….mmm…

Shindou – se apresuro a decir Ranmaru aun sentado en su sitio – así te llamas verdad?- esperando la respuesta del peli café

Si… pero como lo sabes? – dijo extrañado Shindou, el no recordaba haberse presentado ante el chico de pelo rosa

Pues…- Ahora el nervioso era Ranmaru, ya que si decía la verdad seguro su madre le reprocharía

De repente una vibrar seguido de un tono de Ten made Todoke (versión piano) comenzó a oírse salir del maletín de Shindou – disculpen…- Shindou se acerco rápidamente a su celular y contesto a la llamada mientras se dirigía al pasillo para hablar con más tranquilidad

Hijo donde estas? Te llame muchas veces pero no respondías me preocupe mucho, casi llamo a la policía! – dijo con angustia, alivio y algo de reproche en la voz la madre del pianista

Perdóname es que me quede dormido y no escuche absolutamente nada - respondió un poco arrepentido, porque había olvidado llamar a su madre como pensaba hacerlo, mas se quedo dormido antes de hacerlo

Te quedaste dormido en el colegio? – pregunto la madre sorprendida

No exactamente – respondió este pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en tan solo una tarde

Shindou-kun déjame ayudarte – de repente la señora Kirino apareció de improvisó detrás de el con una sonrisa amable y una mano extendida para que le diera el celular

Shindou le dio el celular sin pensarlo mucho, la señora Kirino recibió el celular con una mano y con la otra empujo suavemente a Shindou de nuevo a la sala

Dentro de la sala Shindou volvió a encontrarse con la mirada celeste turquesa del chico del pelo rosa que no hacía más que ponerle los nervios de punta, el otro simplemente examinaba al tal Shindou con la mirada por alguna razón que no comprendía no le caía mal después de haber despertado

Un silencio acogedor se hizo entre ambos, solo se miraban, ni una palabra salía de sus labios, pero sin tener un motivo aparente ambos al cruzar la mirada sonrieron

Shindou dejo de sentirse tan nervioso y se sentó al lado del peli rosa, puesto que este se había hecho a un costado y con solo la mirada le había dado entender lo que tenía que hacer

Ambos comenzaron una pequeña charla primero de cosas triviales, cosas como, el cómo les iba a cada uno el estudio, sus hobbies, una pequeña charla que fue interrumpida sin querer, por la madre de Kirino que se hallaba sonriente echada en el marco de la puerta, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de lado a lado

Veo que se llevan bien – comento – entonces la mentira que le dije a la madre de Shindou kun se a convertido en una verdad – se sienta frente a ambos chicos – Shindou kun le dije a tu madre que habías venido aquí a jugar con mi hijo y después de eso ambos exhaustos se quedaron dormidos, no quise hacerlo pero no sabía cómo explicarle que te había usado de caballito por haberme ido irresponsablemente a trabajar – pone cara de cachorro – espero puedan perdonarme ambos

Claro – respondieron los dos chicos, uno un poco extrañado pues era la misma cara de su madre cuando le pedía algún favor o un perdón, acaso todas las madres son así? Se preguntaba, mientras el otro ya acostumbrado solo se resignó….

Que bueno – suspira – bueno Shindou le dije a tu madre que te quedarías a cenar y después te enviaría a casa, así que pueden ir a jugar o seguir conversando hagan lo que mas gusten – y se fue con rumbo a la cocina – yo los llamare para la cena! – anuncio para desaparecer por completo del lugar

Juegas futbol? – pregunto Kirino a Shindou, esperando ansioso una respuesta

Pues… no se mucho pero si lo básico – aclaro recordando que su padre le enseño a hacer unos movimientos cuando él era un poco más pequeño

Genial! – se paró enseguida – te gustaría practicar unos pases conmigo?

Claro – se puso en pie y siguió al peli rosa hasta el patio de la casa, que aunque no muy espacioso era espacio suficiente para que practicaran

Así ambos comenzaron con los pases, después comenzaron a bloquearse y quitarse el balón uno a otro, compitiendo por quién podía manejar mejor el balón, esto se tornaba bastante divertido para ambos, por lo que los minutos pasaron rápido para ellos que se encontraban inmersos en su pequeño partido

Shindou por una parte no había vuelto a tocar el balón desde que su padre se había ido a Europa hace ya más de un año, ya que entre el y su padre esta era una manera de divertirse y pasar tiempo juntos como ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo con Kirino, eso le trajo nostalgia y a la vez fuerza y voluntad para esforzarse aun mas

De un momento a otro ambos terminaron empujándose por el balón, hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo exhaustos

No juegas nada mal – alago Kirino mientras recuperaba el aire perdido en sus pulmones

Tu igual – respondió Shindou apoyado en una de sus rodillas mientras al igual que Kirino

EHHH! Al par de jugadores profesionales – escucharon - podrían interrumpir un rato su entrenamiento para venir a cenar?

Ambos nos paramos para ir a cenar, claro que primero haciendo una parada en el baño para lavarnos las manos, después tuvimos una charla amena, los tres, descubrí que los Kirino acababan de mudarse hace solo unas semanas, que aun buscaban un colegio para matricular a Kirino y yo amablemente recomendé mi colegio, a la señora Kirino le pareció una fantástica idea y a Kirino le pareció igual en cuanto comente que había un club de futbol

Sin más comenzamos a cenar con alguno que otro comentario de cada uno, y era curioso porque nunca antes me había llevado también con gente que apenas conozco, pero así sucedió, algo que no pude evitar, al terminar la cena la señora Kirino me dijo que me embarcaría en un taxi para no correr riesgos, luego Kirino se ofreció a escoltarme hasta mi casa

Yo me puse contento a pesar del terrible dolor de espalda que había tenido esa tarde también había conocido a personas muy agradables, definitivamente las cosas nunca son como uno quiere… pero de alguna u otra forma siempre resultan interesantes.

Una vez en el taxi Kirino no hacía más que preguntarme del club de futbol, la verdad eso lo tenía muy entusiasmado, el era un chico muy alegre por lo que pude ver hasta ahora

Oye? me pregunto – cuando me viste, de casualidad no pensaste que era una chica?

Ehhh? - no lo había pensado - pues no… pero a que viene esa pregunta?

Tengo el pelo rosa, y dicen que tengo el rostro fino, así que siempre paran confundiéndome con una niña – se veía bastante estresado recordando el tema - me sorprende que tu no me hayas confundido, pero como te diste cuenta?

Pues….- pensé seriamente mi respuesta – la verdad no lo sé, tan solo lo supe…

Mmmm… que misterioso eres – Sonríe- y bueno sabes algo más del club de futbol?

Pues no más de lo que te conté, todo lo que se es por parte de un amigo que acaba de entrar al club – recordando como Sangoku-sempai siempre me hablaba del club cuando no tenían practicas hasta tarde y podíamos ir a casa juntos

Ehhh? Y tú no estás en el club? Cuando jugamos me pareció que te gustaba mucho – mirándome enrarecido – tal vez me equivoque

No… el futbol me gusta pero, hasta ahora solo había visto como un hobbie que practico de vez en cuando con mi padre o con Sangoku, me han dicho que entre pero seria el único novato entrando este año a la prueba y la verdad no me gustaría hacer el examen solo– esperando la reacción del otro

Pues… - medita un poco – y si ambos entramos juntos al club de futbol de tu escuela? – acercándose a mi con una gran sonrisa – dices que no quieres hacer esa prueba solo verdad?

Pues si…- algo cohibido por los actos del chico

Entonces problema resuelto – se sienta correctamente otra vez – ambos haremos la dichosa prueba y entraremos juntos al club de futbol – extiende su mano – estamos juntos en esto Shindou?

Claro – dimos un fuerte apretón de manos – es una promesa – respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo

Minutos más tarde al fin llegamos a mi casa al lugar más cercano a esta, ambos bajamos del taxi, y Kirino le pidió al chofer que esperara un momento, el foco del poste que alumbraba esa parte estaba roto por lo que daba muy poca luz para que el taxi avanzara, tendríamos que caminar un poco para llegar a mi casa

No sé si estoy asustado o solo tengo frio – comento Kirino

Supongo que será un poco de las ambas no? – le respondí

Puede que tengas razón – sigue caminando a mi lado – ya estamos cerca?

Si falta poco – con mi celular alumbre el timbre de mi casa y toque

Buenas Noches, A quien busca? – Pregunto una mucama – es usted Shindou Sama?

Si – respondí

Espere un momento por favor

Shindou sama? – pregunto Kirino – y a que se debe eso de Shindou sama?

Es una mucama de la casa – respondí – siempre me dicen así….

De repente las luces de la entrada se prendieron dejando ver el gran portón de mi casa, mire hacia atrás y pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Kirino, la misma que puso Sangoku cuando vino por primera vez… - sorprendido verdad?

Y quien no! – Me miro con falso reproche y molestia – tu casa…. No mejor dicho mansión es enorme parece de las muestran de los famosos de Hollywood por la tele

Shindou kun? – una sombra se acercaba al portón –eres... Tu Shindou kun?...

Mi madre aparece, y su vista se centra no precisamente en mí sino en Kirino, comenzando a verlo de pies a cabeza como escaneándolo con la mirada

Ehhh? Y quien es tu linda amiguita hijo? – sonriendo hacia ambos – cómo te llamas lindura?

Lo que paso en ese momento fue…

La madre de Shindou sonreía con súper modelo mirando al peli rosa

Kirino estaba enojado y un poco lastimado en su orgullo mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos dándole un aspecto algo siniestro

Shindou estaba pensando si debía reírse o indignarse por la equivocación de su madre…

Ya… era broma se que eres un chico – carcajea un poco – aunque para ser sincera es raro ver un chico de peli rosa…., hijo dame tu mochila y acompaña a tu amigo a que tome un taxi yo te esperare aquí

Está bien respondí – así con solo cruzar una mirada con Kirino ambos comenzamos a caminar nuevamente

Tu madre si que es única – me dijo Kirino sonriendo

Si…lo sé – suspirando por el comportamiento de mi madre – le encanta hacer eso, aunque es impredecible, nunca se sabe si es broma o verdad…

Ya veo – mirando por el rabillo el portón de mi casa –me gustaría saber cómo es tu casa por dentro

Y por que no vienes mañana?- sonreí – tengo tv cable y podemos ver el partido de Holy Road seguro mi madre y todas las mucamas estuvieron viéndolo

Que raro que les guste el futbol – con cara de no poder imaginárselo bien

No miran exactamente el partido créeme…- conteste recordando las conversaciones de las mucamas, porque chico sería un buen pretendiente para algún familiar femenino de la misma edad que tuviera cada una

Por tu expresión… creo que prefiero no preguntar – mirando al peli café con algo de miedo- bueno entonces no vemos mañana…

Si…- entonces pianista parece recordar algo – oye!

Mmm..? – se voltea para saber por que el peli café lo llamaba

se acerca al lugar – olvide preguntarte algo – se pone en frente al peli rosa – podrías decirme tu nombre?

Mi nombre? Pero si me has estado llamando por el todo este tiempo…- sonriendo con algo de incredulidad – soy Kirino…

No….- suspira – dije tu nombre no tu apellido

Ahh es verdad… - finge darse un cocacho por su negligencia –pues…- se sube al taxi y baja la ventanilla – mi nombre completo es Ranmaru….Ranmaru Kirino

Vaya… interesante nombre - pensando en el significado

Sin dar a tiempos a mas charla el taxi se puso en marcha

Shindou al ver eso grito lo mas fuerte – Ranmaru… **un gusto conocerte**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno al fin termine este cap.…..wiiii!

En fin espero que les haya gustado y **no olviden dejar review** porque si no, no hay conti XD

Que tal les pareció?

Desean ver mas seguido a Perry? Alguna parición del phineas o ferb?

Les gusto como va la trama?

Quieren conti?


	3. Conociendonos

Conociendonos

Otra vez el chico peli rosa se encontraba ante esa imponente infraestructura , a la cual su a penas nuevo amigo Shindou llamaba *casa*, como podía llamarle asi a esa especie de palacio que era inmenso en comparación con su casa que solo era el patio de su casa

Movio la cabeza dejando de pensar y se descidio por al fin tocar el timbre, y en solo segundos una voz amable le pregunto si era el joven Kirino, el dio una respuesta afirmativa y solo segundos después una mucama (estilo super modelo) salio con una sonrisa impecable dándole la bienvenida

Ranmaru no hizo ningún comentario mas de lo debido con la muchacha y solo dejo que esta lo guiara hacia donde se encontraba Shindou –sama como le decía la chica, al entrar a la casa no dejo de sorprenderse con los muebles de una madera muy fina con acabados que hacia pensar a cualquiera que se sumergia en la era del Barroco

Poco a poco comenzó a ver a varias mucamas haciendo los quehaceres típicos de una casa, cada una le sonreía, como si estuvieran a punto de tomarle una foto para su portada de Facebook , el simplemente también regalaba una sonrisa leve, asi siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto del que se escuchaba salir la hermosa melodía de un piano

Le gusta escuchar música clásica a todo volumen? - la pregunta se le escapo de los labios y se abochorno ante la mirada de la chica que se reia levemente cubriendo sus labios con un dedo

No el joven Shindou toca el piano – tranquilizándose – el participa en muchos concursos y hasta ahora a ganado todos, impresionante que sepa tocar asi el piano verdad?

Si – respondio el de las coletas mirando la puerta intentándose imaginar como tocaba su amigo – puedo pasar? O tengo que esperar que termine de tocar?

Hola! – y como si de un fastama se tratase del a nada la madre del músico apareció a las espaldas de ambos ocasionando un escalofrio en Ranmaru y una sonrisa de resignación por parte de la mucama – puedes irte a seguir con tus labores yo me encargo de esto

Esta bien – le respondio la chica haciendo una rápida reverencia y dirigiéndose a donde sea que esa enorme casa la necesitase

Buenos días – saludo educadamente el de coletas

Ven, vamos a darle una sorpresa a takkun! – susurro la mujer con una sonrisa que se asimilaba mucho a la de un niño a punto de hacer una travesura –sigueme kirino

El peli rosa no entendia del todo la situación, pero aun asi siguió a la señora, que lentamente abrió la puerta cuidando no hacer ningún ruido que delatara su presencia al entrar en la habitación

Al entrar su sorpresa fue aun mayor, el peli café no solo estaba tocando una espectacular pieza en el piano, sino que lo estaba haciendo con los ojos cerrados y moviéndose al compas de la música, pisando el pedal del piano cada cierto momento cuando la música lo requeria

Pasaron unos momentos en los que kirino se preguntaba como era posible que un chico de su edad fuera tan…. Prodigioso, esa era la palabra que describia lo que hasta ahora conocía del joven músico

No fue hasta que Shindou dejo de tocar el gran instrumento que kirino salio de sus pensamientos

Fue solo instantes en los que Shindou miro a su madre y a Ranmaru, fue entonces que mentalmente se preguntó desde cuando se encontraban ahí, primero fijjo su vista en su madre, la cual miraba al chico de las coletas con expresión divertida, para luego ver como Ranmaru lo mirara como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo otra vez….

Nuevamente esa sensación de nerviosismo y una extraña calidez comenzaron a invadir al chico, que se paro de su butaca y comenzó a caminar hacia los dos intrusos que habían entrado sin anunciarse en la sala de música

Desde cuando están aquí dentro?

Solo desde hace unos minutos –respondio su madre

Me da gusto que hayas venido Kirino – saludo cortésmente el músico, extendiendo su mano

Creeme con toda sinceridad, que hubiera sido una locura no hacerlo – dándose un fuerte apretón

Bueno chicos , voy a preparar todo para que de una vez vean el partido del Holy Road , una mucama vendrá a avisarles para que bajen – dijo la mujer retirándose velozmente

Asi dejando solos a los dos chicos

Sabes tocar muy bien el piano – alago Kirino mirando el gran instrumento, mientras caminaba hacia el – es la primera vez que veo uno de estos – tocando una tecla del piano

Enserio? – pregunto el joven siguiendo al de coletas – yo lo e visto aquí prácticamente desde que tengo memoria

Supongo que esa será la razón por la que, sabes tocarlo asi – comento kirino

Bueno… que puedo decir, tuve una excelente maestra – confeso el joven recordando con alegría como su única maestra de música, le enseñaba a tocar el piano cuando el a penas podía alcanzar el teclado

Vaya, eso si es peculiar, generalmente son maestros de música – recordando que nunca había tenido un maestro de música que fuera un ella y no un el – en mi familia solo hay alquien que sabe tocar el piano, me encantaba oírla tocar su órgano de pequeño

Entonces era una pianista mujer? – pregunto el chico sentándose nuevamente en la butaca

Si, para ser mas exactos ella es mi tia, aunque solo es unos años mayor que yo – recordando con alegría los breves momentos que paso con ella – pero en fin como era tu maestra? Una señora mayor de cincuenta?

Bueno…. La verdad era joven, bastante joven – recuerdo que fue a ella a quien le dedique una canción la primera vez que toque

Enserio? - tratando de visualizarse la imagen – era su cumpleaños? O una especie de prueba?

No ella se iba de viaje de estudios y cuando vino a despedirse le toque su canción favorita - comenzando a tocar la pieza en el piano – In The To Dark….

Kirino no dijo ningún comentario al respecto, solo se dejo envolver ante las suaves y relajantes notas de la canción que eran tétricas pero algo románticas al mismo tiempo

Justo cuando la canción llego al climax alguien toco la puerta tímidamente, al abrir Shindou se encontró con una mucama algo apenada, mirando al suelo

Perdone que lo interrumpa shindou sama, pero su madre le llama a usted y al joven kirino

Entiendo enseguida iremos – sonriendo un poco, la mucama era nueva y esa casa la ponía nerviosa quería que la chica se sintiera a gusto en su labor

Si – algo mas calmada dirigiéndose donde la señora de la casa a imformarle

Oye kirino, mi madre nos mando a llamar – mirando como el peli rosa se dirigía hacia el

Esta bien vamos – kirino seguía mirando la casa… bueno mansión del peli café aun con asombro, la casa del músico ocupada cuadras de aquel distrito, en que trabajaban sus padres?

Sigues asombrado por la casa eh? – mirando con una sonrisa al chico

Casa?

Bueno mansión – corrigio el peli café riéndose parra el era su hogar, pero los demás siempre miraban su casa como la gran cosa….deberian ver su casa de playa esa si que hasta a el le parecía enorme

Charlaron unos minutos mas, seguían planeando sobre su entrada al club de futbol la prueba seria dentro de una semana asi que entrenarían entre la semana, o al menos eso fue lo que acordaron antes de llegar a la sala

La cual ya no sorprendio a Kirino, estar caminando por el lugar le había hecho darse cuenta de que TODO era MUY grande , después de un rato ya se había acostumbrado

Al entrar su madre parecía hacer algo con la pantalla….

Hijo quise ponerte el partido pero yo soy neófita con esta tele digital, parece una Tablet… una enorme Tablet y con tantas herramientas no se que hacer, mejor arreglala tu si?

Si no te preocupes – Sin mas Shindou se fue a donde el enorme aparato apretó un par de veces unas opciones en la pantalla (la television es táctil) y aparecieron varios videos, de los cuales el peli café escogio uno le puso pausa y se fue a sentar invitando a Kirino con la mirada

La madre sonrio al ver eso, era la primera vez que su hijo traía a un amigo para divertirse y no por alguna actividad del colegio….y al parecer se entendían sin palabras

Bueno en un momento las chicas traerán bocadillos – sonriéndoles mientras se retiraba de lugar – espero la pasen bien, hijo me voy a ver unos documentos volveré tarde

Esta bien – respondio el peli café despidiéndose con la mano mientras le regalaba una sonrisa pacifica

Al momento de quedarse solo Shindou miro a Kirino esperando que este estuviese sorprendido por el gran aparato que era toda la pared de aquel cuarto, pero en vez de eso vio una expresión natural

No estas sorprendido?

Shindou – posando su mano en la espalda de su amigo – a estas alturas no me sorprendería que tengas un platillo volador en tu garaje – dando palmaditas

Bueno no es para tanto….- respondio el otro intentando no reirise a carcajadas, pero al final no pudo evitarlo cuando Kirino comenzó

-oooooooooo-

Las mucamas no se atrevían a tocar la puerta, el señorito Shindou se estaba riendo? Y a carcajadas? En todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando en la enorme mansión jamas…. JAMAS habían escuchado reir al pianista que siempre mantenía un semblante serio y amable

Ni la mas anciana había podido evitar abrir la boca ante el suceso, ahora lo que las chicas pensaban era quien era el responsable de hacer reir asi a Shindou-sama de esa forma

Disculpen me retrase – dijo una mucama traendo las bebidas – por que no han entrado aun? –pregunto extrañada

El Joven Shindou se esta riendo a carcajadas – le respondio la mayor de todas

Vaya – mirando la puerta con gesto pensativo – el joven Kirino es impresionante …

Las demás la miraron esperando que les explicara

Hace como media hora la señora me pidió que esperara en el recibidor al joven Kirino, lo guie por la casa hasta donde estaba el joven Shindou, según lo que dijo la señora era el invitado especial de la casa – explico - me alegro que el joven Shindou tenga un amigo que venga a animarle asi – sin mas toco la puerta puesto que las carcajadas habían cesado hace unos momentos

-oooooooooooooo-

Ambos seguían planeando todo para sus practicas para la prueba del club de futbol, ambos estaban con una sensación de inseguridad y alegría por dar la prueba en pocos días

De un momento a otro tocaron la puerta, y después de un creve pase por parte de Shindou unas cinco mucamas entraron con carritos de varios bocadillos surtidos

Desde las típicas palomitas hasta unos mini tacos con un tazon de palta batida, se encontraban todas en los tres primeros carritos, mientras que en los dos restantes habían también variedad de gaseosas, jugos, y hasta malteadas

Joven Shindou – hablo la chica – No sabíamos cuales eran los gustos de su invitado asi que hicimos un poco de todo para que no les hiciera falta, con su permiso nos retiramos

Kirino podía notar las miradas de casi todas las mucamas, de las cuales no tenia idea de quienes eran, solo podía reconocer a la que le hablaba a Shindou ya que fue la que lo guio por la casa

La curiosidad de las mucamas que no conocían al invitado era latente, puesto que parecían una especie de scaners vivientes pues miraban al *joven Kirino* de pies a cabeza de arriba hacia abajo , lo cual ponía algo incomodo a Kirino

Bueno nosotras nos retiramos – y dicho y hecho la chica comenzó a caminar seguida por las demás que seguían mirando a kirino por el rabillo, hasta salir por completo de la habitación

Unos segundos de silencio se hizo presente en la enorme sala

Me parece o las mucamas me estaban examinaban con la mirada?

Asi que no lo imagine – Ranmaru lo miraba sorprendido – puede que paresca que me enfrasque en la conversación con la mucama, pero me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor

Ya veo eres sorprendente – El castaño sonrio levemente mirando a su nuevo amigo – bueno es hora de comenzar lo que en primer lugar vinimos a hacer

Ambos cogieron el bocadillo del carrito , que mas les gustaba, Shindou puso el partido y por su propia experiencia puede decir que fue uno de los mas memorables recuerdos de su niñez

Al ver ese partido con Ranmaru, se emciono como nunca, grito hasta casi quedar afónico sin importarle si las demás personas de su casa lo oian, se levantaba de su asiento en cada gol y daba brincos agarrado de las manos de Ranmaru dando vueltas saltando como niños pequeños e incluso en el ultimo gol del partido se Abrazo a Ranmaru celebrando, cosa que para su sorpresa expresaba justo lo que sentía en esos momentos , alegría, emocion , con los demás podía ser Shindou el niño de alta clase de bueno modales, muy maduro, etc , pero había algo en Ranmaru que lo hacia olvidarse de todo lo que le habían enseñado sobre etiqueta, algo que hacia que en su interior no pudiera fingir con el, algo que hacia salir todo lo que era el verdadero Takuto, y eso le fascinaba

Al terminar el partido, se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban del partido, andaban tan absortos en su conversación que no se dieron ni cuenta cuando la madre de el joven pianista había entrado a la habitación, solo se dieron cuenta de su presencia cuando esta les llamo y al voltear esta les había tomado una foto sorpresa….

XXXXXxxxxx o xxxxxXXXXX

Shindou Miro nuevamente la foto que se encontraba en su escritorio con uan nostalgia y una sonrisa, definitivamente el conocer a Ranmaru le había cambiado la vida, lo había cambiado a el

tal vez fue por eso que sentía ese fuerte sentimiento en el pecho, un poco de calor en las mejillas, por que al estar despierto o al dormir de alguna manera estaba el ahí, siempre a su lado, talvez por eso – Te amo tanto Ranmaru….- susurro al nada, miro fijamente la foto en la cual el peli rosa tenia un piqueo a medio comeren la boca y una expresión de sorpresa, volvió a sonreir pero esta vez por la gracia que le hacia ver esa foto

A pesar de que en aquel entonces el hubiera preferido quemar aunque sea la misma cámara para des hacerse de la foto, en la actualidad esta representaba uno de sus mas preciados tesoros personales, miro el reloj de la pared de su cuarto vio que eran casi las Diez y cuarto, mañana tenia practica al ir al colegio asi que si no se dormia ahora mañana estaría boztesando en clases

Puso la foto en su respectivo lugar se dirigio a su cama, levanto la colcha se acomodo bien posicionado para que mañana no le doliese el cuello, y como últimamente se le había hecho costumbre lo ultimo pensamiento despierto lo dirigio a su amigo peli rosa, y aunque sabia que lo encontraría en sueños, siguió pensando en el y en esa rara amistad que comenzó mas por cosas del destino que por que el hubiera querido

Ahora se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si la señora Kirino se hubiese quedado en casa aquel dia? Tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Ranmaru y jamas hubiera formado esa amistad tan fuerte con el y tal vez jamas hubiera sabido que era el amor prohibido, pero el no se arrepentia de sus sentimientos, solo que el termo de como lo tomaría Kirino al enterarse le perturbaba un poco

Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar esos pensamientos y solo se concentro en visualizar a Kirino sonriéndole como pocas veces lo hacia con el, pues por increíble que pareciera Kirino no sonreía mas que con un limitado grupo de personas y Shindou era uno de los privilegiados de ese grupo

Y en esos pensamientos poco a poco el cansancio de todo el dia hizo que cerrara lentamente los ojos hasta quedar dormido

OOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOO

Hola chicos perdonen la demora

Ahora mismo no tengo una buena excusa, solo lo de siemrpe, la escuela, trabajos, vaguear con mis amigas en fin XD, creo que entienden el punto

Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews los respondería pero ando ocupadísima con mi actuación del dia de la madre, tengo como tres actividades en las que tengo que participar y uffff un lio total junto con mis exámenes, pero en fin

Deséenme suerte por que yo no la tengo TTwTT, responderé preguntas de cualquier duda que tengan asi que con confianza n.n tratare de continuar esto pronto aunque aun tengo que terminar con The life (otro fic en el que también esta Kirino! Échenle un vistazo) y bueno hare mi mejor esfuerzo

Sin mas Momo chan x6 se deespide de ustdes queridos lectores, No olviden lo revieews sino me enojo y no escribo U.U, o si escribo no lo publico XD

Chau ¡!


End file.
